They deserved it!
by Jem Kallop
Summary: Ryou cannot breathe due to the inconsideration of others and his own bad health, but his boyfriend never fails to lend a helping hand, or fist. Being grateful, Ryou has to pay his thanks somehow …


**Ok, so this story came about because of two things. One is that I'm having a hard time with my health at the moment, and I wanted a place to rant. The second is Miss Macabre Grey. She requested a deathshipping lemon: this is what happened XD It's my first time writing anything remotely lemony, so be kind to me. I did my best. ^_^**

**Yami Marik in this one-shot is referred to as 'Kek', a name of Miss Macabre Grey's invention which is just generally awesome. It means 'God of Darkness' and sounds like an evil laugh - you know, 'KEKEKEKEKEKEK'. It totally works, and she has kindly leant it to me for this story. I hope you like it, Grey!**

**Warning: Deathshipping lemon, asthmatic Ryou.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the name Kek. The first belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, the second to Miss Macabre Grey.**

**Enjoy! - Jem**

Ryou was tired.

He was awake, as per usual, although it was well into the early hours of the morning. The mountain of pillows that he had set up kept him propped upright on his side of the bed, chest elevated slightly to ease his breathing although air still whistled in and out of his rattling lungs, causing his face to crumple slightly with each inhale and exhale. He remained calm though, used to the tight sensations that squeezed his torso like a metal band, keeping him firmly in place. He grimaced slightly, shifting. He was just so _tired._

The air slipping through his lungs gave a particularly loud wheeze and Ryou froze, twisting his head slightly to the other occupant of his bed, relieved when he seemed undisturbed. Ryou took a moment to simply observe the beautiful bronze form of his lover. His tan skin, still oily from their earlier activities, gleamed in the thin slivers of moonlight falling through the curtains at the window, softly illuminating washed-out strands of pale blonde hair, the spikes it usually sprung into during the day flattened and relaxed with sleep. His features, too, were more relaxed than Ryou ever saw them during the day – no hard lines crinkled around his mouth, no evil gleam behind his closed eyelids. Not that Ryou minded these during the day, in fact he almost missed them at night, but it was also refreshing to see his lover in these peaceful moments. It helped him to remember that really, despite everything, they weren't so different. They both dealt with hidden pain.

Another wheeze ripped through Ryou's chest and he winced, hand automatically moving to his windpipe and rubbing smooth circles into his pale skin, trying to relieve the tension and ache he felt there. It didn't work, of course, and the rattling continued, so in the end Ryou gave up and rolled to face the nightstand, cautiously reaching out a slightly shaking hand to scoop up his inhaler. He took a puff, holding his breath as best he could before letting it out with a _whoosh_, air once more moving painfully through his lungs. After giving it a few minutes he took a second, relaxing bit by bit as he felt the medicine begin to take control, relaxing his airways and easing the rattle in his chest, although he still wheezed rather loudly. He set the inhaler back down and leaned against the pillows once more, closing his eyes in a futile attempt to sleep. He had managed two and a half hours earlier before shooting upright, arms clutched to his throat as he gasped for breath, desperately drawing air in and out of his lungs. A couple of puffs of his inhaler had settled him down again, but the wheezing had started and refused to stop. Ryou just took more medicine and prayed that he wouldn't end up in hospital again.

There was a shift in the bed next to him and Ryou lay still, trying his best to contain his rasping. Predictably, it didn't work, and it wasn't long before the form next to him gave a long low groan and one disgruntled violet eye opened. Ryou looked away, still a little embarrassed – they hadn't been sleeping in the same bed for long – but his lover just let out a small sigh and sat up, rubbing his face. "Asthma again?"

Ryou gave a tiny nod, still refusing to look at him. The only sound in the tiny bedroom was the rasping and rattling from Ryou's chest until his lover eventually laid one tan arm across his shoulders. "Don't worry about it Ryou."

"But Kek," Ryou finally turned his head, worried brown eyes meeting violet. Ryou had to concentrate on his breathing, speaking around the gasps as best he could. "I'm keep ... keeping you ... awake again."

Kek just flashed him a wide grin, although it quickly turned into a yawn. "I'm fine, Ry. Who needs sleep anyway?"

Ryou tried to speak but a wheeze was all that came out. Kek let out a small laugh. "It's ok, you just concentrate on breathing for now. If you're still like this in ten minutes I'm calling an ambulance, alright?"

Ryou looked a little disheartened, but he gave a quick nod. He really hated having to go to hospital. There was one upside to these night-time episodes though; as much as he disliked waking up Kek, it _did _mean he got to sit within the comforting warmth of his arms for a while. Ryou shifted slightly closer, worming his way further under Kek's arm and resting his head against his shoulder. Kek gave a small chuckle. "Did you wake me up just for this?"

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered, breath still rattling.

"No you're not." Kek chuckled again, pulling him closer. "I'm not really complaining either, little one. Don't worry."

Ryou smiled at that, feeling his chest lighten slightly. He sat up a little straighter, pleased when the ache was only small, and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lover's smooth cheek. Kek merely raised a brow. "Someone's feeling better."

"A little." Ryou closed his eyes and leaned back against Kek's shoulder, relieved when his chest seemed to ease further. "I'm just ... so ... tired..."

"Sleep then." Kek judged the measure of his lover's health as certainly on the up, and decided it was safe to lay them back down flat on the bed, keeping Ryou's small form cradled tightly against his chest. "You go to sleep, and I'll watch you. I'll wake you up if you get bad again."

"Thank ... you..." Ryou mumbled the words, already mostly unconscious – it was the fourth night that week he had gone with very little sleep.

Kek lay back and stared at the ceiling, keeping one ear open for his little lover's still-raspy breathing. These kind of nights were certainly becoming more common, but thankfully winter was on the way out so hopefully Ryou's breathing would start to improve soon. Kek found himself ruefully thinking back to nights full of sleep. That isn't to say he didn't mind staying up all night, he had almost no problem with it, especially if he was staying up with _Ryou,_ but he had to admit that holding his small partner whilst he wheezed and gasped for breath was _not_ his idea of a good time. It wasn't Ryou's fault though, and he was always so apologetic that _Kek_ was the one who felt guilty. _Never underestimate Ryou. I'm sure if he wanted to, he could manipulate the hell out of me. _Their relationship was a fairly recent one, although they had met many years ago, part of the same circle of friends at college. Kek had been wild back then, out most evenings doing less-than-legal activities until late into the night and stumbling back into the flat in the early hours of the morning, always the worse for wear and certainly feeling the after-effects. That was where Ryou had come in. He would wait up for Kek and care for him, never a reproachful word in sight, unlike the rest of their good-for-nothing friends. Ryou was quiet; he was gentle. He was there for Kek. And then, after four years, it had turned into something more, until three weeks ago Ryou had finally squeezed up the courage to ask Kek to move in with him. He had jumped at the chance, of course, assuming that Ryou was finally ready to go all the way, and whilst he did put out quite happily, nights like these reminded Kek of why he had to be careful. Ryou was fragile.

Ryou chose that moment to shift in his sleep, interrupting Kek's musings. He looked down at the white-headed boy, expression almost one of scorn, although it was all directed at himself._ What the fuck am I doing, just lying here and holding him? I should want to be doing so much more!_ _I never wanted this kind of relationship. All this lovey-dovey wishy-washy nonsense that doesn't ever really mean anything anyway ... except with Ryou it really does, because now I never want to be with anyone else, even when he can't let me fuck him. Gods, I can't believe little Ryou was the one to turn me soft._

Kek remained awake as dawn began to break, sunlight filtering in through grimy window. They weren't exactly living in the lap of luxury, but it was enough for the both of them. Ryou stirred against Kek's chest, lifting his head to meet his lover's gaze, brown eyes still sleepy, chest only letting out an occasional wheeze. "What ... time ... is it?"

Kek turned his head, just about making out the handles of the clock. "7:30. We may as well get up."

"I'm ... sorry..."

"Stop apologising." Kek grinned, pulling him closer and planting a messy kiss to the top of his head. "I still get to spend the night in your bed."

Ryou smiled, sitting up and stretching. "Yeah. Well, I'm feeling better now. Shall I make breakfast?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Ryou let out a laugh which quickly turned into a round of coughing. "...Guess not," he finally managed to sputter out, sliding his legs out from under the covers and shivering as the cool air met his bare skin. "Ugh, Kek, have you managed to call the man about the heating yet? It's freezing."

"I'll get around to it." Kek yawned, leaning back against the pillows and spreading his limbs, bones cracking.

Ryou sent him a disapproving glare. "I hardly ask you to do anything around here, can you please just call him? I want my warmth back."

"Ooh Ryou, I can think of other ways to keep you waaaaaaarm..."

"Stop it!" Ryou laughed at him. "And call him! Promise me you will today. And go take a shower – you smell."

"But Ryouuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"Stop it." Ryou shook his head, heading to the wardrobe and pulling on fresh clothes. "And sort out the mess on the floor."

"Hey! Not all of those clothes are mine!"

"No," Ryou smiled sweetly. "But it's your fault they are on the floor, so you pick them up. I'm going to make breakfast – yours will be ready after you've showered."

Kek watched him out of the door with a groan, surveying the mess of ripped garments littering the floor; left-overs from the passion they had experienced the night before. _Well, at least his breathing's better_, Kek grumbled as he leapt out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

A few hours later Ryou and Kek were headed down the street, Ryou wrapped up warm against the freezing February air. Ryou kept a scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth, protecting his already weak lungs from the cold sharp air that slid like jagged blades down his throat. Kek bounced along beside him, violet eyes dancing with a gleam of wicked mischief. Ryou eyed him warily, temporarily removing the scarf to give him clear instructions. "Right, some ground rules – when we get to the shop, you are to stay by my side at all times, and we are _only_ buying the items on my list. And please try not to knock anything over this time, Kek? ... Kek? Are you even listening to me?"

The tall Egyptian snapped back around to Ryou, eyes still gleaming. "What? I missed that."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised, I guess." He paused to cough, scarf once more wrapped around his mouth, before he lowered it to speak again. "Right, we're going to the shops. Come on."

Kek glowered but followed anyway, eyes darting around hungrily; it had been too long since he last caused any mischief. Sure, settling down with Ryou had its upsides, but it didn't half cut out his more exciting activities. He longed for a good fight. _One of these nights I'll just have to slip out and stab someone. That will make me feel better..._ Kek felt a wide grin split his face in two at the thought of pliable flesh beneath his fingertips, bones cracking beneath his grasp. He would wring someone's neck soon enough, ooh it would feel so good...

"Kek!"

The small shout sent Ryou into another round of coughing, and Kek heaved an overly dramatic sigh. "Alright, alright, we'll do it your way, little one. Just don't have an attack on me."

"Good." Ryou smiled brightly up at him, a wide beaming smile that made something in Kek's chest flutter. Weird, what had been happening to his body since he'd been with Ryou – odd sensations in his stomach, his chest. They weren't unpleasant exactly, just ... weird.

"Right." Ryou set his eyes forwards again, moving with small slow steps that Kek found irritating to keep pace with when all he wanted to do was bound on ahead to the store, to see how much he could get away with shoplifting today. Ryou continued on, oblivious to his partner's thoughts. "So, we're going to the supermarket first, because you keep eating all of our food. And then I want to pop into the garden centre, I've heard there's a shrub due to flower today..."

Kek allowed his lover to ramble on, tuning him out in favour of more pleasurable thoughts. Soft malleable bones beneath his fingers once more, crushing them as his victim spurted blood, laughing maniacally as he watched their life slip away...but then Ryou's disappointed face swam into his mind's eye, causing him to grimace. Ryou would never approve, but what Ryou didn't know couldn't hurt him ... heh, Ryou always looked hilarious when he was angry, the way his face would screw up and his mouth would draw into a thin line that Kek just wanted to kiss and kiss ... Suddenly his fantasies weren't taken up by random strangers beneath him anymore, but instead Ryou's flushed and open face, his head snapping back as Kek pounded into him again and again...

"Oy mate, watch where you're going will ya? Some of us are trying to walk through here!"

Kek turned with a snarl on the teenage boy in his path, violet eyes flashing – he hadn't realised he'd been standing in the middle of the pavement with a dreamy smile plastered widely across his face. The teenage boy took a step back at Kek's ferocious expression, turning and beckoning to a group of his friends. "Hey guys, this idiot was just standing in the middle of the street!"

That earned a few cackles from the bedraggled group, but only served to fire up Kek's anger even more. He rounded on the group, cracking his knuckles with anticipation, until he noticed something that made him freeze in his tracks.

One of the boys at the back of the group help a lit cigarette between his smirking lips, tendrils of smoke rising from his mouth and nose and swirling haphazardly through the air.

Sure enough, there was a harsh cough from somewhere on the other side of the group, and Kek's eyes shot up to meet Ryou's frightened gaze. The pale young man had his scarf pressed desperately to his nose and mouth, but it wasn't enough to keep out the toxic smoke that the idiot teen was puffing happily from his mouth, uncaring of the gasps and rattles that resounded from Ryou's throat the moment he came into contact with the stuff.

Oh, was he going to pay.

But first, Ryou. Kek scattered the crowd of teens in two long strides, hands on Ryou's shoulders and violet eyes studying his face. Ryou's cheeks were alarmingly pale, even more so than usual, but his lips were still a healthy pink with no tinge of the blue that signalled a truly distressing attack. His eyes, however, were wide and frightened, and Kek could hear the rasps and wheezes from his chest as he struggled to draw air into his ever-closing lungs. Kek quickly sat him down on the edge of the pavement furthest from the road, propping his back up against the wall. "Inhaler?"

"Pocket..." Ryou gasped out, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to draw in the air his body was so desperately craving.

Kek's hands were in and out of his pocket in moments, pressing the inhaler into his hand. "Take it, wait five minutes, and I'll be back," he promised sincerely, rising fluidly to his feet and turning back to the group of teenagers, wide grin once more splitting his face in two. "So, which one of you is responsible for this?"

The group backed away steadily, jaws dropping and eyes shifting hesitantly. Eventually, the one who had first spoken to Kek raised his voice. "We don't know what you're talking about, mate..."

"Oh really?" Kek leaned forwards again, mouth stretching sadistically, long tongue reaching out to caress his pursed lips. This was going to be _fun._

The teen backed away, urgently signalling to the group behind him, most of whom had run off by now. Kek reached out one meaty fist and grasped the front of this idiot's shirt, pulling him upright and thrusting his face into the other's. "So," he cackled. "You gave my boyfriend an asthma attack. Either you tell me who was smoking right now, or I crack your head open on the pavement. Got it?"

The teen paled considerably. He swallowed, twice, before pointing a trembling hand behind him. "It was Gaz, he's the only one who smokes out of us, the one with black hair and glasses, I swear!"

Kek dropped the teen carelessly, turning his attention instead to the black-haired one pointed out to him, who was staring at him in utter terror with the offending cigarette still hanging loosely from between his lips.

Kek was on him in an instant, toppling him to the floor and straddling him, wicked grin still splitting his face in two. Using his knees to pin down the teen's struggling arms and ignoring his writhing protestations, Kek bowed his head down and leered threateningly, letting loose a long low growl and enjoying the way it made his victim freeze, expression one of pure terror. "So, my friend, you think it's fun to smoke, do you?" Kek purred silkily, one hand reaching out, almost as if to caress the teen's face, until it changed direction suddenly and pulled the cigarette forcefully from between the other's lips. Kek examined it, a vein or two popping out from his forehead as his pupils narrowed to slits. "You should know," he continued conversationally, increasing the pressure on the teen's arms when he squirmed, "That these things can send my boyfriend to hospital. Did you _want_ to send him to hospital?"

The teen stared up at him, face frozen.

Kek lost his patience pretty quickly, quickly grabbing his head and slamming it back against the pavement, nasty _crack_ resounding joyfully in his ears. "So," He cackled as the teen's eyes glazed over. "Did you want to send him to hospital?"

"N-No." The teen managed to gasp out.

Kek leaned further over, hands wrapping around his throat. "Good answer. Only problem is, it's a bit late now, isn't it? You shouldn't smoke out in the open like this when there are people walking past."

The teen's face grew a little resentful, and he muttered something under his breath.

Kek leaned closer, lips twisting into a snarl. His voice was a low dangerous hiss. "What was that?"

"I said," The teen swallowed around Kek's hands, "That if I can't smoke in the street then where the hell am I supposed to? We can't smoke inside anymore..."

Kek saw red.

"Well, _poor you!"_ He screeched maniacally. "Poor little child, can't smoke those _death sticks_ in a public place where there are lots of people around! Never mind that quite a few of those people, my boyfriend included, will have to _go to hospital_ just so you can feed your nasty habit! But no, you go right ahead! Smoke wherever you please! Why not just poison our food whilst you're at it, the effect would be the same!"

The teen had paled considerably by this point, the pressure on his throat becoming increasingly less bearable. "I ... I ... I..."

"Yeeeeeees?" Kek drew out the single syllable, grinning widely.

The teen let out a scream as Kek cracked his head against the pavement once more. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get the hell off me you sadist!"

Kek cackled. "But I'm having so much fun!" He grasped the teen's shoulders, lifting his upper body so that they were at eye level and allowing his own violet eyes to narrow. "After all, I doubt you're going to smoke again after this. So really, I'm helping to keep you healthy!"

The teen's head hit the pavement again and his eyes glazed over completely, fluttering closed as he lost consciousness. Kek smashed him back into the pavement once more for good measure. The sensation of soft malleable flesh beneath his fingers was just too tempting, though, and Kek squeezed his fingers around the teen's throat, relishing in the choking sound and the satisfying give in the tendons as Kek's arms locked, throwing his entire and considerable body weight against the teen's throat. His fingers squeezed tighter and he laughed loudly as the boy's face began to turn blue...

"Kek."

One word was enough, spoken in that quiet but stern voice, and when Kek whipped his head around, sure enough Ryou was looking straight at him, breathing apparently back under control. Kek put on his most petulant expression. "But Ryou, I'm so close..."

"Stop it Kek. You're going to kill him."

"That's sort of the point..."

"But Kek, I don't want you to kill him."

Kek sniffed, turning back to glare at the still-unconscious teen lying underneath him. "Well, can I at least scar him? Just a little bit? We don't want him doing this again, after all..."

Ryou got to his feet, pausing when he was upright to allow the world to stop spinning, before edging his way over to his lover's shoulder. He watched the teenager on the ground with something very close to disdain. "Yes, sure. But don't make it too obvious."

"Gladly!" Kek crowed, ripping open the boy's shirt and flicking a knife out from his inner pocket. He made quick work, scratching a crude eye into the boy's chest before clambering off him and turning to Ryou with a proud grin. "I did it!"

Ryou tilted his head, admiring his handiwork. "Very good. But can we get to the shop now? We still need food..." Ryou closed his eyes and swayed slightly, chest rattling.

Kek was by his side in a moment. "But you need sleep."

"Kek, we need food more..."

"No!" Kek tugged urgently on Ryou's arm. "You always need sleep when you've had an attack!"

"But we're halfway there now..." Despite his words Ryou sagged heavily against Melvin's arm, his chest aching painfully. Truthfully, he was exhausted, and a few hours sleep sounded golden...

"Come on." Kek swung his small lover up into his arms, turning and retracing their steps back to the flat, leaving the still form of the teenager flat on the pavement. When he got to the flat he entered the bedroom, laying Ryou gently down into the bed and propping him back up with the pillows. Ryou sleepily grabbed his arm as he was about to leave.

"Are you going to the shops?"

"I'm hungry! I want food!"

"You'll have to go to the shops then." Ryou closed his eyes, settling back against the pillows. "The list is in my coat pocket. Please, only get what's on it, and _don't_ cause any more accidents."

Kek grinned cheerily. "Of course, little one!" He bounded out of the flat quickly before Ryou could give any more restrictions for him to ignore – what Ryou didn't know couldn't hurt him, after all.

* * *

Ryou stirred in his sleep a few hours later, eyes hazily fluttering open. As his vision cleared he looked around the darkened room, sitting up cautiously and immensely pleased when his chest didn't wheeze once. All the puffs of inhaler he had taken earlier were clearly still in effect. Clambering out of bed he wandered over to the window, pulling the curtains open and surveying the city below him for a moment, stretching his arms out above his head. He felt unbelievably refreshed. Resting his elbows on the windowsill he surveyed the people moving below him, perking up slightly when he saw a familiar blonde head bobbing and weaving through the crowds. Kek was still a couple of blocks away though, and a glint of mischief appeared in Ryou's eyes at the thought – it would take him a good quarter of an hour to get here, and Ryou still had to thank him for going to the shops and looking after him earlier. With a quick glance at the clock – it was 17:42 – Ryou made his decision. Sure, it was a little early to start, but Kek had never minded before.

Ryou grinned as he edged back towards the bed, dropping clothes as he went.

Kek bounded up the stairs to the flat as quickly as he could, shopping bags swinging carelessly from his arms and banging roughly against the door frame as he let himself into the flat. "Ryou, I'm home!" He called out loudly, dumping the bags on the sofa and padding around the flat. "Are you still sleepy?"

"No." Ryou's voice was clear, no hint of the wheeze that had caused it to sound breathy and strained earlier in the day.

"Good!" Kek crowed as he headed over to the bedroom, opening the door. "Because I've got the shopping and we ... should ..."

He trailed off at the sight that greeted his eyes. The bed was cleared of troublesome covers and pillows; instead, they formed a neat little pile in a corner of the small room, balanced precariously on top of each other. Ryou himself was stood in all his naked glory, looking a little sheepish as he hovered beside the wardrobe, folding the last of his clothes away and pushing the drawer shut. "I was going to be on the bed," he mumbled apologetically. "To say thank you for earlier. But you got home too soon."

Kek grinned widely. "Oh, I don't mind," he purred, closing the gap between them in one long stride and scooping his naked lover up into his arms. "We can still have fun."

Ryou manipulated his body until his legs were wrapped tightly around Kek's waist, arms around his neck. Ryou looked deeply into his violet eyes and kissed him sweetly, gentle but firm, before pulling back and breathing "Thank you. For earlier."

Kek just grinned and pulled him back into another kiss, this one much more urgent. "I can think of other ways for you to thank me."

"We'll get to that," Ryou murmured, caressing his cheek. The soft touches were not enough for Kek though, and he whirled around to fling Ryou away from him, tossing him carelessly onto the bed. Ryou, used to this rough treatment, backed away towards the headboard, watching with eager anticipation as Kek quickly rid himself of his clothes, dropping them on the floor before clambering up over Ryou and pinning him down. Hot breath mingled on Ryou's cheek as Kek leaned forwards hungrily, pressing their bodies together and kissing him messily, mouth open and forceful. Ryou welcomed him, arms scrabbling at his back and hips rolling upwards, both of them gasping at the contact although Kek's was more of an eager laugh. Kek wasted no time in trailing his way down Ryou's chest, leaving little nips and licks where he passed and pausing to tease one nipple with his teeth. Ryou arched against him, letting out a little mewl of pleasure. Kek grinned and carried on down, nipping playfully at his inner thigh before finally taking Ryou's member into his mouth, tongue swirling.

Ryou closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, thrilling sensations tingling up his spine as Kek sucked and bobbed in a well-practised way, not complaining as Ryou's hands twisted painfully in his hair. Ryou couldn't help bucking his hips, mind blanking from the immense pleasure and filled only with hazy sensations and half-remembered thoughts that disappeared as soon as they arrived. With a final sharp cry he came into Kek's mouth, face flushed and breath sounding in loud gasps as Kek sucked him dry.

Kek licked his lips before sliding back up Ryou's body, grinding hungrily into his hips and crashing their mouths together again, shoving his tongue between Ryou's lips forcefully. Ryou shuddered a little at the salty taste, though he didn't have long to worry about it because Kek was soon lifting his legs and spreading them, wrapping them around his tanned waist and reaching out to the bedside table. He threw the drawer open and dug around for two objects: the bottle of lube and Ryou's inhaler. The latter he chucked at his pale partner, and Ryou obligingly took two quick puffs – better safe than sorry, after all, especially considering what they were about to do – before setting it safely back in the drawer, his attention immediately snapping back to Kek.

The tall Egyptian had poured a generous amount of cool liquid onto his hand and was coating his stiff member, leaving Ryou speechless at the sight. Kek caught his eye and grinned wickedly, leaning forwards to plant another quick kiss on his lips before bringing his still-coated fingers to Ryou's entrance, shoving one in with practised accuracy. Ryou hissed, relaxing his muscles as best he could whilst adjusting to the still-foreign feeling of something being inside him, although Kek didn't give him long before sliding in a second and third finger, scissoring him harshly. Ryou lifted his hips slightly to give him better access, gritting his teeth as he waited for this less-pleasant part to be over, focusing instead on Kek's intent expression, eyes gleaming with hungry anticipation. When he was considered stretched enough, Kek slid his fingers out and positioned himself, meeting Ryou's eyes as he pushed all the way in.

Ryou gave a sharp cry and threw his head back, concentrating on keeping his breathing even and safe as his legs tightened around Kek's waist. Kek himself gave a long low moan as he moved inside Ryou, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in and finding Ryou's sweet spot, causing him to arch almost completely off the bed. With a grin Kek continued moving, pounding hard and fast and never tiring of the feeling of being inside his partner. Ryou kept his eyes open and began thrusting back against Kek, angling his hips to give him better access and breath sounding raggedly as he hit his special spot every – single – time. Kek measured his partner's stamina, reaching forwards when he deemed him ready and stroking his member in time with his thrusts. This proved too much for Ryou, who with a heady shriek spurted into Kek's hand, coating both their chests. Kek followed soon after, filling Ryou with a long low moan and slowing his thrusts until he came to a gentle stop, pulling out and collapsing beside his pale partner, spent.

They both lay panting for a few moments, Ryou on his back and Kek on his stomach, silence settling comfortably between them. Ryou was the first to move, rolling onto his side and wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back. "Did you get everything on my list at the shop?"

Kek groaned, burying his head in the pillow. "Yes I got everything, but they didn't have any scones left."

"Oh." Ryou sighed, eyes fluttering closed. "That's a shame."

Kek merely grunted, rolling onto his side and dragging Ryou over to him. Ryou smiled tiredly up at him. "You didn't get into any trouble or anything, did you?"

"Um." Kek grinned. "Not really."

Ryou sighed loudly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Well, nothing they didn't deserve."

"Kek..."

"Alright!" Kek cackled openly. "This elderly couple were taking hours at the checkout, so I stole their trolley and pushed it out into the car park. I think it might have caused a four-car shunt or something, which is pretty awesome really when all I did was shove it out of the door..."

Ryou closed his eyes in despair. "How many people were injured?"

"Two head traumas and one broken wrist." Kek's face fell a little. "I'd have thought I could have got more than that..."

"That's quite enough for one day," Ryou responded primly.

Kek grinned. "It's a little better when you count that teenager from earlier. I definitely gave him something to remember me by, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"He actually deserved it though," Kek continued brazenly. "He could have sent you to hospital."

Ryou allowed his eyes to roll. "And then you sent him to hospital instead. Congratulations."

"I didn't do anything that bad!" Melvin cackled. "And you didn't stop me. You wanted him to pay for making you have an asthma attack, didn't you?"

Silence.

"I knew it!" Kek crowed. "Don't you think you should thank me?"

"What do you think that just was?" Ryou lifted a brow, gesturing pointedly to their messy chests.

Kek grinned madly. "I think that was just a beginning." He rolled to hover over Ryou again, kissing him messily until Ryou gave up resisting and just let him have his way.

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, after all.

**So yeah, that's it for now. XD Basically, all the asthma stuff is because I'm having a really hard time with my health at the moment, and walking past people who smoke on the street WILL send me to hospital. Which I hate. I need someone to be my Kek in real life XD Thank you for reading, and drop me a review if you're of a mind to. Hope you liked! - Jem**


End file.
